vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Schneider
|-|Dark Schneider= |-|Majin Dark Schneider= |-|Dragon Knight Lucifer= |-|Adam of Darkness= Summary Dark Schneider is the main protagonist of the series, and is the most powerful wizard in the series. 15 years prior to the story's beginning, he had an army of thousands of wizards and warriors, led by his adjutants "The Riders of Havoc" (consisting of Arshes Nei, Abigail, Gara, and Kall-Su). He was defeated by Lars Ul Meta-Licana, the prince of the kingdom Meta-Licana. He escaped death however by using his dark arts to reincarnate himself into the form of a young child. Geo Soto Noto, the head priest of Meta-Licana then sealed Dark Schneider's spirit so it would not resurface in the young boy. After all-out war erupted to break the seals of Anthrax, the high-priest ordered that Dark Schneider be unleashed into the world once again to conquer it. Dark Schneider's main goal is to take over the world and "have all the women in the world". The early part of the story is mainly based on him getting his crew back, known as the "Riders of Havoc" or the "Four Heavenly Kings", as well as achieving the power he once had so he can begin his goal of world conquest yet again. Power and Stats Tier: High 6-A | High 6-B to High 6-A | Low 5-B | 5-B | 3-C | 3-C to 3-B | 3-B, possibly 3-A Name: Dark Schneider, Darsh, D.S., Dark Messiah Origin: Bastard!! Gender: Male Age: Over 400 years Classification: Human Artificial Being/Wizard/Adam of Darkness/Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Magic, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation that exceeds 1,000,000°C, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation), Acid Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Petrification, Sealing, Summoning, Forcefield, Creation (can create beings from his memories), Absolute Zero, Power Nullification, can create pseudo-black holes, can induce nuclear fission, can create vacuums, can make people fall into a deep slumber, can see through illusions, Resistance to many forms of attack and hax through Dispel Bound (includes Mind Manipulation, instant victory, Reality Warping, Magic, etc.), Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Was stronger than Lars, who was able to beat an Anthrax level Angel effortlessly.) | Large Country level to Multi-Continent level (Near the beginning of the series, he had spells capable of this much destruction while very rusty, and near the end of the second time skip, he was able to easily stomp Anthrax) | Small Planet level (Was beating demons 6,600 times more powerful than Anthrax) | Planet level (far superior to Konron, should be on par with the base seraphs who all have the power to pulvarize planets, able to trade blows with base Uriel) | Galaxy level (The Judas Pain was stated to have to power to destroy an entire Galaxy. Also shattered the Black Abyss as a side effect of his fight with Uriel.) | Galaxy level to Multi-Galaxy level (He was powering up and matching Uriel power was increasing by [http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-hqlGfrPQBV0/TnN-QZkk8fI/AAAAAAAADzM/PeNzy_AFtJ8/s16000/040.jpg 130 times every moment], simply by hating him more and more.) | Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Should be at least as powerful as DKL mode, and was stated to posses power "closest to God," which would imply him being possibly as strong, if not stronger than Satan, though this is not officially confirmed.) Speed: Hypersonic+ | Massively FTL+ (At least 7,000 times as he was able to fight against base Uriel, blitz Konron, and disappear from Raphael’s sight) | Massively FTL+ | Relativistic+ (99%c) | Possibly Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (Casually punched Konron and split the ground in the process) Striking Strength: Class NJ | Class ZJ+ 'to '''Class NJ '| '''Class XJ | Class XJ | Galactic Class | Galactic to Multi-Galactic | Multi-Galactic, possibly''' Universal''' Durability: Multi-Continent level '''(Fought against Lars) | '''Large Country level to Multi-Continent level '''(Tanked a blast from Anthrax) | '''Small Planet level (Survived a beat down from Porno Diane) | Planet level (Effortlessly stopped Konron's strongest attack, and was able to clash with Base Uriel.) | Galaxy level (Was fighting evenly against Fallen Uriel.) | Galaxy level to Multi-Galaxy level '''(Took a charge from Uriel's Augoeides and was able to match Uriel's 130x power-up mode.) | '''Multi-Galaxy level,' '''possibly '''Universe level' Stamina: Incredibly large, is able to with stand the side effects of the Judas Pain and combining with the Dragon Knight Lucifer which both take a huge toll on his body and soul, and can fight for several days on end Range: '''Several thousand miles | Several thousand miles | One planetary diameter | One Planetary Diameter | Galactic | Galactic | At least Galactic, possibly Universal '''Standard Equipment: Efreet Sword, Judas Pain, Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01) Intelligence: Genius level intellect, he’s able to read complex languages such as High Elvish, something considered particularly hard for common scholars and wise-men, has a very high understanding of nuclear fission Weaknesses: Extreme Arrogance, using the Judas Pain takes a huge toll on his body and soul, the kiss of a virgin (this is no longer an issue after the four-year time skip) Feats: Judas Pain stated to have enough power to destroy an entire Galaxy: * The original japanese statement * Translation of the Image above. * A clear Scanlation of the statement. FTL Speed: * In his fight with Fallen Uriel they were exchanging hundreds of Millions of blows at each other Seraphine Angels stated as being able to exceed the Speed Of Light (光速を超えるスビードと) : * 光速を超えるスビードと - The underlined Kanji means "To exceed the speed of light". * The Databook released in Volume 23 has the very same Kanji underlined. * A Seraphine is unable to see Dark Schneider's attack. This was before he powered up into Majin Dark Schneider. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Anselm:' A spell that attacks the most vulnerable parts of the body. '- Black Sabbath:' A localized, magical nuke. The target is caught in a spellbound, where they fall victim to a blast reaching many millions of degrees Celsius, and is then sent into another dimension. Without control, it's a spell that could potentially destroy the world. '- Crow Bar:' A high level sealing spell. Imprisons a demon into a magical prison made of thirteen layers. If the demon tries to escape, its soul will be destroyed. '- Eternal Atoms:' Reconstruction ability on the atomic level. In order to completely kill someone with Eternal atoms, one will have to be able to destroy them on a physical, spiritual, and astral level. '- Exodus:' Surrounds DS with 20,000° Celsius flames, turning him into a human torch. He then throws himself against his opponent. Melted the Ice of Cocytus. '- Led Zeppelin:' A large spellbound surrounds the target. DS then summons starving souls from Hell inside the magical sphere. The souls devour everything inside the spellbound, only leaving once there's nothing left. '- Helloween:' DS fires a gigantic beam of energy from his palm. The blast only lasts a few seconds but during that time span, it can kill millions of men. The energy output is said to reach 10MeV. '- Illusion:' Creates an illusion, generally a double of the user's body. The most powerful users can delude the target into thinking he/she is dreaming. '- Regeneration:' Early on he could regenerate lost limbs, even his heart. Later on he could regenerate from a head. '- Venom:' Summons bacteria from the deepest circles of Hell, surrounding the target and immediately destroying him at the cellular level. '- Judas Priest:' Destroys the eternal atoms of the target (attacks atoms on physical, astral, and spiritual level), not only matter but also spiritual and ethereal bodies. It is basically a soul destroying attack erasing the target from existence. '- Majin Dark Schneider:' In this form Dark Schneider's magical power increases several million times (Example the heat of Exodus) and his stats rise as well, the power to absorb negative energy/hellish matter, new spells and the powers of 6 Demon Kings (Belial, Asmodeus, Astaroth, Baal, Bilt, and Paimon). As the Seraphim Raphael points out, it can take a toll on his soul, body, mind, and feelings as time passes. * Dispel Bound: Used to cancel another spell. If the caster of the original spell is far more powerful than the user of Dispel Magic though, it's extremely hard, if not impossible to use it successfully. Simply put, the weaker the opponent the more successful the ability. * Darkain: Fires a large beam of dark matter. It can easily destroy high level demons. '- Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01):' A mecha that is summoned through the use of the Judas Pain, it can be summoned from any dimension and is much more powerful than the Majin form power up. It adds more abilities to D.S.'s arsenal as well. * Demolitioner Gun: Two large cannons which emit a blast powerful enough to cancel out the Gungnir of Uriel's Augoeides (Note Uriel in base who even before his increase in power could destroy a star with it, in his current form it's much much stronger). * Bloodstone: Creates a cursed space. All damage that D.S takes, his opponent suffers with the same intensity. Worked on an opponent who prior to a 130x power up was a galactic threat. * Spell Unpacker: Allows him to use the various spells that have been packed inside the DKL such as Exodus and Giran Ira. * Giran Ira: A micro black hole which was used to counter Gaia's Judgement, an attack well above planet level. This can be used for dimensional leap and space distortion but it would cause an entire country to vanish as a result. * Hell Raiser + Light Wings + Jawbreaker: This is used to give the DKL flight. The Jawbreaker allows for dimensional separation for a tenth of a second which also broke through the storm of negative space which was sucking up air, heat, light, and space. * Loudness All Guns Blazing: A powerful attack using all magical elements i.e fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness, holy magic, spiritual magic, and undead magic. Powerful enough to shatter the Dark Augoeides of a fallen Seraphim's Dispel Bound and severely wound it. '- Adam of Darkness:' Dark Schneider's newest transformation. Key: Prime | Pre-Timeskip | Hell Arc | Post-Timeskip Base | Majin Dark Schneider | Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01) | Adam of Darkness Note: Do not argue for upgrading Dark Schneider or other high tiers to 3-A without solid new evidence. Note that this scan is not sufficient proof to upgrade any of the cast to 3-A, as it was already looked over, discussed, and debunked here, here, and here. Others Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) Sans' profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Leo Regulus (Saint Seiya) Leo Regulus' profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bastard‼ Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hax Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Air Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3